


Jealousy

by CardcaptorGhost



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Ending, Established Relationship L/Yagami Light, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardcaptorGhost/pseuds/CardcaptorGhost
Summary: Misa is jealousy about Light Yagami and Ryuzaki’s relationship, but is her revenge a little too much?





	

_Light Yagami: Heart Attack_

Misa Amane stared down at the notebook lying on her bed, tears fell onto the crisp pages as she wept for the death of her ex-lover.

‘He deserves it, loving that thing over me’ Misa thought before hiding the black notebook under the mattress for safekeeping.

Only a floor below the brunette cursed to die lay in his lovers’ arms unaware of his fate.

“Light-kun, can we get some cake” The raven pleaded.

“Ryuzaki, you have been eating cake though out the day, you had enough plus I’m comfortable” Light replied snuggling closer to the raven’s body.

“Pleaase Liiight-kunnn” L begged pulling his best puppy dog expression, the same expression which the brunette could not refuse.

“Okay fine just this once” Light caved before climbing out of the raven’s arms and stood up beside the bed, it did not take L long before he stood next the brunette taking his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen which was not far from the lovers’ room.

_20_

_19_

_18_

_17_

_16_

_15_

Every step closer to their destination was a step close to the impending fate.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

Pain erupted in the brunette’s chest, uncomfortable pressure built up which could only mean one thing _Heart Attack_. Light grabbed L’s hand whilst the other was placed over the pain in his chest.

“Light-kun what is wrong” worry covered the raven’s face as he caught his lover from falling onto the floor.

“My chest hurts, L I think it is Kira” Light gasped out.

“Do not say that, you are going to be fine” L snapped but his face said otherwise, tears were streaming down L face as he held his dying lover in his arms.

“Don’t cry” Light said pressing a hand against L’s face and wiped the tears away “dying in your arm, so romantic”

“I love you L Lawliet”

“I love you too Light Yagami, I love you so much” L spoke pulling the boy closer to him. Light slowly leaned up pressing his lips against L’s.

“That was our last kiss” Light said before his body went limp in L’s arms.  


End file.
